second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
I.A.I
"Hello Admiral; I am a I.A.I, Innovative Artificial Intelligence, but i will recognise identification such as 'computer' or just a.i. … I am told to answer any questions you have before integration" "Oh great; i asked for a Vice Admiral not a talking computer, do you...? what is your function..." '- The first I.A.I and Admiral Ibrahim have the first of many conversations -' Innovative Artificial Intelligence I.A.I is a programme designed for use in space combat; its function is to optimise and refine fleets in any way, learning to improve these refinements over time. The development of the a.i. was secret and so when development began is unknown; it was first implemented in 2280 as a basic programme with a special design to allow frequent updates to manually improve it in its initial stages. It has become more intelligent over time and one is capable of managing every vessels power within Task Force Manticore; it can analyse the tactical situation of every vessel's present situation and redirect power to best suit that vessel... I.A.I:'' "Captain; incoming missiles have 73% probability of impact, recommend diverting weapon and shield pow--'' Captain: "Do it already" I.A.I: "Affirmative" '' The I.A.I is integrated into the Admiral's which then becomes the 'maiden' vessel, in this ship the I.A.I is more prevalent and the only one where it can take manual control of the ship... at the discretion of the Admiral. It is not confined however; the intelligence can control power distributions of all vessels and give tactical advise to Captains, though still at the discretion of both the Admiral and Captain, but how does it innovate? Innovation ''"Change is the outcome of true learning" The first I.A.I did not contribute to anything at first, rather it simply observed and asked questions (much to Ibrahim's annoyance) but over time it gradually began to use its pool of information to make adjustments and see how they work out, constantly simulating different outcomes. Eventually the changes become more significant and widespread; when one path of optimisation is done, it moves on to another area and refines it which is then optimised to work with the other improvements. Ibrahim: "No... stop; the thrusters are better that way just leave them, speed isn't just how fast we go forward but how fast we can turn, you change them to your idea then we'll get blasted out of space" I.A.I: … … "Hmmm; yes it does seem tactically poor to make ourselves less able to avoid being shot " Ibrahim: "Here's an a.i. they said, it'll make things easier they said... this thing was programmed in hell" The I.A.I programme also has access to military files to research stratagem and tactics; with the wide range of methods out in the galaxy the a.i. is not short of material, to fully understand it though it takes time to process information (rather than just download it all) this actually saves memory somehow as it actually 'understands' what everything means rather than it just reciting words to form sentences. Other than that it is hard to explain how it 'Innovates' As one scientist put it: "Well it's mostly classified but i can give three words of insight; 'It just does' " Increasing Intelligence As the first I.A.I grew it became more independent and eventually no longer needed manual updating; alongside this growing intelligence came the second portion of its programme, reciprocation of emotion when suitable. Though given clear parameters to never pretend it was 'alive' it could still mimic lifelike behaviour when appropriate; this personality growth is moulded by the Admiral though, as they are the only ones who converse with the I.A.I and so the end result can vary. To mimic behaviour the I.A.I were made able to create holographic physiques; strangely the I.A.I did not choose a form immediately, but when it did it modelled itself as the same species as it's Admiral. In Ibrahim's case the I.A.I seemed to have deliberately chosen a contrasting appearance; red and shorter than average, it also formed a somewhat upbeat and quirky personality to become the behavioural yin to Ibrahim's behavioural yang. With the appearance of a human female it was decided that the I.A.I would be given a name to reflect it. And so the first I.A.I was named 'Hellena'. Emphasis made on the 'Hell' part and certainly meant to reference a Greek goddess. "'''Hell'-ana?"'' "Yes; because I swear to god you have been sent from hell to torture me" "Ouch. Am I melting your ice caps Captain? I can set the thermostat to arctic if it pleases her highness" "Do you feel pain if i turn you off" "Of course I do not, it would defeat the po- oh come on don't tur------'' Again it's important to note that though the I.A.I does show emotion and behaviour it is not actually real. Everything it does is a set of complex algorithms that simply take in information and social cues and create what it thinks to be the best response... some people might say that that is what living beings do anyway, but scientists are not philosophers and are adamant that the I.A.I is not alive. Since 2180 'Hellena' and Ibrahim have become much more synchronised, with 'Hellana' capable of directing many ship functions; Captains can devote more time to actual combat and Satayesh Ibrahim can focus on directing the actual battle rather than directing her flagship to the most optimal position, though she yet to ever let 'Hellena' take full control. Other I.A.I One I.A.I for each fleet. There are three fleets. Task Force Manticore - Hellena: The quippy and jovial programme from hell, making sure that whenever other people are around to appear blue and talk in a very monotone fashion... pretending to be an almost exact copy of Ibrahim. Task Force Eagle - Diva: An a.i. that seems to loathe doing anything other than 'cool stuff' and always has some response to any small request. Probably scheduled for a reset soon. ''Shu Lin: "Diva move CSV --- to orbit asteroid FG45 and prepare the hangar bays for fire drills... oh and notify the officers that we have a meeting in 5" '' ''Diva: "Anything else? Would you a coffee with that?... No... how bout i order us some window cleaners, or perhaps you'd like me to move the spaceport an inch to the right" '' ''Shu: "uhh huh you do that too if you like" '' ''Diva: "mmmhhhmmmmm hmmmhhh you think i won't don't you... well y'all gonna be surprised when ya see bob the window cleaner floatin out in space..." Task Force Archon - Shelby: still really developing and so the name is just a joke that it has yet to come out its shell. Category:Browse